


Memories

by Nims Archive (Underratedmoon)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underratedmoon/pseuds/Nims%20Archive
Summary: Kassandra survived everything the Greek world had to throw at her, but in her sleep is when she truly struggles. (a short drabble)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Memories

"I loved you.... and your brother."

"You were never truly mine."

“I’m looking for my family. And everywhere I’m going, people are either lying or trying to kill me.”

“My whole life’s been spent fighting and running. Running from my past. Fighting to forget. I can’t do this anymore.“

"You take everything so personally."

”You turned him against us. My own brother.”

"You're not worth the memory."

"Alexios, listen to me. You are my brother. I tried to protect you once but I failed.I won’t fail again."

"Maybe we both should have died here that day."

"We lifted Deimos up. We made him great. Unstoppable."

"You made him a monster."

A chorus of voices going off in their mind, unable to silence the cries. Sounds of blades slicing flesh, blood spilling on the ground, and the groans of death. Images flashing through the mind, accompanying the chorus of cries. Even in sleep, one can not escape the horrors of one's past.

It was nights like these that made her wish that sleep was eternal. One without dreams, only darkness, and silence. Waking in a cold sweat as was usual. Sleep was never peaceful, and in some ways was worse than being awake and aware. At least in the waking hours, she could distract herself and escape from the thoughts.

Opening amber eyes, they stared blankly at the ceiling, trying to make out details of the stone in the darkness, with only withering candlelight to illuminate everything. There was nothing to tell what time it was, beyond the lack of light from outside. She craned her head to glance towards the window, seeing clouds covering the stars and moon. With a sigh, she closed her eyes again and attempted to roll over. It only took a few moments to decide that she wasn't going to return to the realm of sleep, no matter how unsavory it was.

With that thought, she rose from her bed, muscles aching, telling her she hadn't been asleep long enough for them to rest properly. However, ignoring their aching cries, she left what comfort she could and walked the length of the room. Strutting only a few steps before she reached the opposite end of the room. She ended up at a table, empty, except for a couple of vegetables and fruit wrapped in cloth. She opened up one of the wrappings, letting a few olives roll out onto the table. She poked at them with a finger before lifting one to her lips. Hesitant as this was her food for the later morning, she closed her eyes and slipped the olive between her lips, allowing the taste to distract her.

Taking a seat at the table, she was slow to eat, but soon enough, she had consumed everything left on the table. It was what little she could do in the night to distract her thoughts. Being alone, with no other ways to do anything. But once her small feast had vanished, her thoughts wandered again. Back to what plagued her in her sleep, back to those earlier days and nights. Those moments in time that she could wish to eternally forget.

In her wandering thoughts, her eyes trained onto the broken spearhead that rested against the end of her bed. The pristine silver metal of the blade reflected the faint candlelight, dancing against her eyes. It was tempting as always, just to stare at the blade and admire the craftsmanship. A blade that existed way before her own lifetime, yet remained ever in perfect condition. The thought had crossed her mind many a time to simply discard the broken spear, however, with the bad memories attached, there was good, and the spear had saved her more times than she could count.

After staring at the spear for longer than she cared to think about, she rose from the table. The candle had finally burned itself out, leaving her alone in the darkness. But she had lived there long enough to know where everything was. Approaching the spear, she picked it up in her hands and felt the blade against her palm, the sharpness breaking the top layer of skin. She felt the slight sting almost immediately but ignored it. Her hand traced over the intricate details that were engraved into the spearhead, having memorized them over the years. It brought her both joy and sadness, knowing the blood she had to clean off of the blade. Both enemies she was glad to see lose the life in their eyes and dear family she had wished to never lose again. In fits of anger or sadness, those memories flashed through her mind.

A tear almost seemed to escape from her eyes, but ever the hardy person she was, she wouldn't allow herself to cry, even where there was no one there to witness the display of emotion. Instead, she clenched the shortened handle of the spear in one hand while picking up her bow and arrows with the other. Slinging them across her back, she slid the spear into place on her back as well. Immediately after, she dressed in leather bracers and a pair of bronze greaves, making sure they were all secure. Once that was done, she grabbed her sword which was leaning against the door frame and slid it into place on her side. She then headed off into the darkness of the outside world. deciding a hunt was the best way to gather more food and get her mind off of all the death.


End file.
